


12 - Christmas Reminiscence

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, Post-Diabolical Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: Kaia reunites her family at Christmas in Dropstone.
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	12 - Christmas Reminiscence

Dropstone was a quiet village. Located in the English countryside, there was usually not much going on there. This only changed two times every year. One of them was the annual celebration of the town‘s foundation, at the end of summer. The other was Christmas.

Katia Anderson, granddaughter of Sophia, the City‘s founder, was currently walking the streets, excitedly doing the last bits of shopping for the great Christmas dinner they would have this year at her home. Her father, her grandfather, her uncle Beluga and even Sammy, her cousin and his boyfriend would all come over to celebrate. And Katia wanted to make sure that it would be a great success! Since her mother‘s death, Christmas had always been a little lonely, as the big house just wasn‘t filled with enough people, enough life.

But this year, everything would be different. The town was bustling, too. All the people that had formerly lived in Folsense had now come to live here, and even though they were quite old people, at least most of them, they had stayed quite young at heart. Katia smiled as she wished everyone whom she met happy holidays. The village had been beautifully decorated, and the weather forecast had even promised a little bit of snow for tomorrow.

When she had done all her shopping, Katia returned home to deposit the two large bags filled with groceries she was carrying in the kitchen, where Dorothea would start with the preparations for the dinner. Katia had promised her friend to help her after she had greeted her uncle and cousin at the train station. 

Mr Beluga, Sammy Thunder and his boyfriend, Jeff, were all quite delighted to meet her. They had all agreed to stay until the beginning of the new year, and Katia made sure to show them their rooms and the dining room before she returned to the kitchen.

„Well, you are certainly in a good mood!“, Dorothea commented as Katia helped her to peel the potatoes. 

„Of course I am! It‘s Christmas Eve, and everyone I care about is right here. My family is whole again, Dorothea!“, Katia exclaimed.

„I‘m sure it‘s going to be a very special feast. Now, come on, we have to finish these now if we both want to get changed before dinner!“, Dorothea grinned as she took the goose out of the oven.

Christmas dinner at Anderson‘s house was always celebrated by the family and the servants together. They had there little games, old Christmas traditions, and all that. Mr Beluga found the coin in his Yorkshire pudding, they all had Christmas crackers and played a round of charade later. Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. They would always celebrate the night of Christmas eve, and gifts were not given or, god forbid, opened, until the clock struck midnight. 

Five minutes before twelve, everyone gathered around the large tree in the hall, where everyone had placed their gifts, anonymously. The Anderson‘s liked to make a game out of guessing who had brought what gift.

When it was Katia‘s turn to open hers, she chose to open a small, purple box with a white bow. She had noticed the old-fashioned handwriting, it was the present her grandfather had brought for her.

Her eyes became big when she discovered a simple, silver ring with one green gemstone.

„Grandpa, that‘s… that‘s beautiful“, she said.

„It was your grandmother‘s, my dear. She left it behind when she left Folsense. Maybe she hoped I would give it another girl someday and be happy with her, but I never did. It would make me very happy if you would keep it“, Anthony told her.

„Oh, thank you so much!“, Katia said as she hugged her grandfather.

„I hope Sophia would have approved of this“, the old man said.

„I‘m sure she would have. She always loved Christmas. I‘m just a little sad that she isn‘t here right now. But I also know that grandma wouldn‘t want us to unhappy on Christmas.“

„No, I‘m sure she wouldn‘t have wanted that. She never wanted anyone to be unhappy...“, Anthony said, tears forming in his eyes.

„No, she wouldn‘t have, and that‘s why we are going to celebrate now. I believe, as everyone has opened their gifts now, it‘s time for the Christmas punch?“, Mr Beluga interfered, trying to save the mood.

„Yes, you are quite right“, Mr Anderson agreed, and they all made their way back to the living room.

Only Anthony stayed behind a little bit, looking at the portrait of his love that hung in the entrance hall, opposite the front door.

„I hope you are happy, dear, wherever you are now. Have a wonderful Christmas for me, will you?“, he asked the portrait, and maybe, just maybe, the eyes of the painting began to sparkle a little brighter in the shine of the Christmas candles. 

Anthony took one last look at her, before turning his back and wandering towards the living room. That‘s where he belonged, for now.

Now he would spend Christmas with his family and be happy about it.

He would see his loved one soon enough.


End file.
